


What's For Dinner?

by LilyAnson



Series: Sabriel: A Collection of One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Sam usually arrives home before Gabe.  At the very least he usually calls if he's going to be late.  When Gabriel arrives home and doesn't immediately find Sam Gabriel gets suspicious.





	What's For Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gatergirl79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/gifts).



“Sam?” Gabe called as he entered their house.

For some reason every light was off which was odd but ultimately not immediately concerning. Occasionally a something would come up that would keep Sam at work later than usual, but then he usually called if that were the case. He was half tempted to check his phone to make sure he hadn’t missed a call but he already knew better. There was no way he would have missed a call. Cautiously he made his way through the house without flipping on any of the lights as he went. 

It was late afternoon but there was still more than enough light to see by filtering through the windows. He slowed as he neared the edge of the living room. Soft light seemed to flicker across the wall in the next room. There was a soft light flickering across one of the walls that vaguely reminded him of muted sunlight being filtered through tree limbs however there were no trees on that side of the property. Slowly he made his way forward not quite knowing what to expect. He was utterly surprised to realize the light was being caused by candles.

Covering the table in their dining room was the tablecloth they usually only pulled out when it was their turn to host the family on holidays. The ‘nice china’ Sam had insisted they get was set out on the table and the ever present white candles that usually sat untouched on the center of the table were actually lit for once. Stunned Gabriel couldn’t seem to process what he was seeing. As he stood frozen in place Sam entered carrying a platter of… something.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked slightly confused.

Sam stopped dead and only stared for several seconds. Eventually he seemed to recover and finally spoke. “I wasn’t expecting you for a few more minutes. Um… Happy Anniversary?”

For a while Gabriel could only stare in shock. “But… that’s not for two more days,” he replied lamely. Sam smiled sheepishly and ducked his head. Adorable, Gabriel thought, grinning himself.

“Yeah. I figured you wouldn’t expect it if I did this early and… um…” 

“Annnnd you’re going to be busy,” Gabriel drawled.

“Not if I can help it,” Sam answered instantly. “I mean, I’m trying to finish everything before then but I can’t foresee everything. If something comes up then…”

“Then you might not be here for my turn to plan our anniversary,” Gabriel finished flatly.

“It’s not like I don’t want to be here,” Sam protested. 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Gabriel answered shaking his head.

“You know I hate that name,” Sam stated with a small smile.

Gabriel stalked forward until he stood solidly just in front of his Sam and eyed him carefully before shaking his head. Slowly, carefully, he reached up and gently grasped Sam’s face in his palms. “Sugar?”

“Mmm, yes baby?”

“I love you. That means, I already know you want to be here for our anniversary. That doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook. You better be able to make it up with whatever you have planned for tonight.”

“I cooked your favorite,” Sam murmured.

Gabriel grinned. “That’s a good start. You know what else might help your ‘start’?” Leaning forward Sam lightly pressed their lips together. Just as Gabriel opened his own lips Sam drew back. 

“Nope,” Sam dissented. “Not until after dinner.”

“Mmm,” Gabriel hummed. “Are you sure we have to have dinner first?”

“Yep,” Sam confirmed. “Otherwise it'll get cold and you're the one that always complains about reheated food never tasting as good.”

Suppressing a grin Gabriel resisted the urge to taunt his love more. “I think we’ll be fine if you give me a kiss first. That is… unless you have desert hidden somewhere in those clothes of yours.”

Suppressing a smile Sam shook his head. "I do have desert but no, it’s definitely not hidden in my clothing.”

“Mm hm,” Gabriel murmured. “Pity. So what is for dinner?”


End file.
